NaruHina – A series of one shots
by Arasia
Summary: Just a series of one shots depicting some past, present, and future moments and interactions in the lives of our favourite couple. NaruHina.
1. The first meeting

**Title.** NaruHina – A series of one shots

**Disclaimer.** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned them I wouldn't be at a desk job, and NaruHina would be cannon by now.

**Summary.** Just a series of one shots depicting some past, present, and future moments and interactions in the lives of our favourite couple. NaruHina.

**A.N.** This fic will be a series of one shots (such an oxymoron, I know) imagining some past, present, and future NaruHina moments. Each chapter will act like a one shot of its own, but the one shots will still also flow into a series of sorts with time skips in between. The story will mostly be happy and fluffy, but will have a couple of sad moments.

I've got a couple of chapters written here and there, one shots from when my muse decided to strike. However, as I want the series to flow in a chronological order, most of the others won't get posted until I finish the one-shot meant for the time in between. I've already kind of planned what kind of moments and what kinda time flow I want, but knowing my muse, some chapters may insert themselves when inspiration strikes. So far I've planned around 30 chapters for this. Rating may go up in the future if I decide to be brave and attempt my first ever lemon, lol.

Anyhoo, enough of my rambling, and I hope you all enjoy :)

Cover image credits go to the DA artist at this link: melrw22 .deviantart .com [slash] art/ dokidoki-307552501

A 4 year old Hinata tottered ahead in the direction of the playground, tugging insistently at the hand of her bodyguard. She was eager to get to the sandy play area and go on the slides and merry-go-round, but her guardian didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

"Hinata-sama, please slow down! If you walk too quickly, you may trip and injure yourself!"

Nevertheless, Hinata surged forward with small steps, her tiny geta clad feet clacking against the ground. When they arrived at the playground, her guardian let go of her hand and she ran forward with a squeal toward the slides.

"Hinata-sama! Please be careful!" The bodyguard watched warily as Hinata amused herself on the slides, then settled himself on a bench and pulled out an orange coloured book to read. He would be able to sense any danger if it approached.

After she had grown tired of the slides, Hinata scampered in the direction of the merry-go-round. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. She stared at the downcast boy sitting alone on the swings beyond the merry-go-round. The boy's head was hung low, his bright golden hair obscuring the view of his face. Gripping the ropes tightly in his little fists, he pushed at the ground with his toes, rocking himself back and forth slightly. Hinata didn't understand why the boy looked so sad, but seeing how melancholic he was, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked as lonely as how she felt sometimes when pushed into days upon days of training. Pattering over to him, she crouched down in front of the boy and peered up into his face.

"A-Ano… Would you… l-like me to push you?" She asked softly.

The boy jerked, startled, and looked at where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened as he took in the delicate looking girl before him. She looked to be about his age, maybe a year younger. With her dark indigo hair, milky skin, and large pale eyes, she looked like a doll. A slow grin spread across his face at this dainty girl who had come to speak to him, and even offered to play with him. Ecstatic, he hopped off the swing, while she looked up at him with a confused expression, her small mouth falling open slightly in bewilderment.

"Why don't you sit on the swing and I'll push you instead?" He asked enthusiastically. The little girl smiled shyly then nodded. Her smile widened as she clambered onto the swing. Holding on tightly to the ropes, she flashed him an excited smile. Naruto grinned and patted her on the top of her head. "You're cute!" He remarked, causing a rosy hue to wash over her cheeks. He positioned himself behind her and began to push the girl gently.

"H-higher, please!" She called timidly. Naruto grinned and applied a little more force, swinging the girl higher. They laughed as he continued to push her, with her asking to be pushed higher once in a while. At one point, she swung higher than she'd ever gone before, and squealed in excitement, giggling as the swing started descending again. The Hyuuga bodyguard looked up at the sound and jerked in shock at what he saw. His eyes widened in alarm and he quickly stowed his book away, hurrying over to the swings.

"Hinata-sama!" He cried, snatching up the girl from the swing seat. She stared at him in confusion, uncertain as to why her guardian seemed to be in such a panic and had just interrupted the fun she was having. Naruto, however, understood. His face fell as he stood there, shoulders sagging in sadness. He should have known. He had been so caught up in the happiness of someone coming up to ask him to play for the first time, that he failed to think that the adults would probably end up swooping in to take her away. And then he would just end up alone again.

"What's w-wrong?" Hinata's soft voice spoke up. "Is it time to go home already? I don't want to go home yet… I w-was having fun with m-my new f-friend…" Naruto's heart warmed a little at hearing the girl call him her friend. It was the first time that anyone had called him that.

"Hinata-sama!" The bodyguard stated harshly. "You will _not_ associate with this boy! It is not safe!"

"B-but why?" Hinata whined. "He's really nice to me!"

"Hinata-sama!" His tone was angry now. "Your father will be greatly displeased if he knew that you were consorting with this… this boy!" He spat. Hinata's brows began to furrow in anguish, her lower lip trembling in a pout, looking as if she was going to cry.

"It's okay." Naruto piped up, smiling weakly. "It's okay, doll-chan. You'd better go. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with your dad because of me." He was struggling to keep his expression nonchalant, but Hinata could see the pain and loneliness shining in his wavering blue eyes. They were dazzling, she thought, even in the shade of the trees. Were they bright from his unshed tears? Hinata's trembling lower lip poked out further, and she struggled in her guardian's grip, reaching her arms toward Naruto, wanting to give him a hug from the hurt she saw in his eyes. Naruto's brave face slipped a little at this, his eyebrows slanted in vulnerability, raising a shaky arm towards hers. The Hyuuga bodyguard took a firm step backward, glaring at him with cold lavender eyes. He turned sharply on his heel and proceeded to stalk away from Naruto. Hinata cried out and twisted in his grasp, looking over her guardian's shoulder and wriggled her arms towards Naruto. The boy clenched the hand by his side into a fist, crumpling the material of his shorts in his hand. He gave her a half hearted wave with his still outstretched hand, watching despondently as they vanished from his sight.

He would not cry.

He hadn't allowed himself to do so in a long time.

So there we have it! The first one shot/chapter in this series. Wrote this when I was stuck in a writer's block for _'You are the music in me'_. The second chapter/one shot has already been written, so I might upload that soon as well :)  
Also, did anyone catch the little mention of a certain book in this chapter? Guess what book that is? hehehe.

Please do let me know what you think in a review, I love receiving them.

P.S. For people who are reading _'You are the music in me', t_he 2nd chapter for that is half done, and already longer than any other chapter I've written for a story O_O and now I'm stuck on it, so it looks like it might be a massive chapter, which means I might end the chapter earlier than planned and move part of it to Chapter 3 instead.


	2. The beginning of a spark

**Title.** NaruHina – A series of one shots  
**Disclaimer.** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned them I wouldn't be at a desk job, and NaruHina would be cannon by now.  
**Summary.** Just a series of one shots depicting some past, present, and future moments and interactions in the lives of our favourite couple. NaruHina.  
**A.N.** Chapter 2 in this series of one-shots :) hope you guys are enjoying this, and many many thanks to the lovely people, RedEye00, Albericus, Christopher Scott & Kika04, who have reviewed. You guys don't know how much that meant to me!

Okami no Shugo - Thank you for your review. Your review is actually the entire reason why this chapter is even up at all haha. I had... a multitude of personal problems that started from about July last year, (a number of them are actually still on going... but i don't think anyone wants to hear my sob stories ^^;;) and it kind of put me off doing anything at all, writing included. I lost all motivation and interest in many things i once enjoyed, so i only wrote during brief periods when my moods were better, but they hardly ever amounted to a full chapter (only thrice i think). I had this chapter already written, but I forgot all about it in the haze of my dark depressive cloud, and only remembered it now when a notification of your review came into my mailbox. So, thank you for reminding me that I had yet to upload this, and for encouraging me to never stop writing. It gets hard sometimes now, with everything that's going on with my life, as much as i try to hide the bitterness from showing, but i will try. i will try to push on in writing, because it's something i really do enjoy, and i hope i can find the joy i used to get from writing back again. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Anyhoo... thanks for sticking with this story, those of you who are reading! :)  
Tiny background information - Hinata is about 6 years old in this chapter, and Naruto, 7.

* * *

Panting, and out of breath, Hinata pushed herself off the floor and struggled to get back into a fighting stance. The sweat dripped off her brow, and her muscles ached from exertion. Her pulse thundered in her head, matching the rapid staccato beat of her heart hammering in her chest. She tried to school her face into a mask of indifference and calm, gazing back into the cold, unwavering pale eyes of her father.

"Again." He commanded, voice low but firm, and laced with distaste.

Taking a shuddering breath, Hinata pushed off with her toes and launched herself toward her father, ducking low under his outstretched palm and pushing forward her own with all the force she could muster. Unfortunately, her palm was met with that of her father's free hand, and the force and chakra from his strike sent her flying backward.

"Disgraceful," He spat, brows furrowed and glaring at Hinata with disgust. Hiashi spun around on his heel and stalked out of the dojo, slamming the screen door behind him. Hinata wept on the floor of the dojo, her small body shuddering with sobs. Day after day, it would be the same. Her father would order her to train for at least five hours, followed by a sparring session with him at the dojo. And each day, she would be struck down by him, physically with strikes, and mentally with scathing words and hateful glances. Her young mind and body were being pushed to the brink of exhaustion, and she could feel something inside of her crumble away as the tears continued to slip out between tightly shut eyelids.

Staggering to her feet, she threw the screen door open and bolted out of the Hyuuga compound, unseeing and uncaring as to where her feet were bringing her to. Blindly she propelled herself forward, putting one foot in front of the other as she ran, and ran, and ran. Her frustrations, her fears, her feelings of inadequacy, everything inside screamed at her to run - run away from the oppression, the physical and mental abuse that made her want to break down and yell at the world to just leave her alone. It charged her body with a buzz that made her feel as if she would burst at the seams the moment she stopped running.

Fate, however, was not so kind as Hinata came abruptly to a stop minutes later. She had crashed hard into the back of a plump boy, her small stature rebounding off his heavyset frame, causing her to fall backwards onto her rear. Dazed, Hinata raised her head to see the frowning faces of 3 boys, all much bigger than her. She took in her surroundings to realise that she had run into one of the small forests near the outskirts of town, where there weren't many people around. Swallowing thickly, Hinata raised her eyes again to the large boys looming over her. The one she had bumped into now had his arms crossed across his chest, a pronounced frown on his face as he glared down at her.

"What's the big idea, huh?! You lookin' for trouble or something?" He barked, his sharp tone causing Hinata to wince and withdraw into herself. "That hurt, you know! You may be a little girlie but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!"

Despite willing herself not to be afraid, Hinata could feel her body start to quake and tremble in fear. "I...I-I'm s-sorry..." She mumbled, the added stress onto her already frazzled nerves causing tears to spring into her eyes again.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" The boy yelled, grabbing Hinata by the front of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. She grabbed on to the hand gripping her shirt with a yelp, her dangling legs kicking air in her fear. One flailing leg accidentally kicked square into the boy's shin, connecting solidly. Shouting in pain, the boy threw Hinata onto the ground.

"Grr... now you've done it!" He growled, pushing Hinata's head into the dirt with his large palm. "I'm gonna beat you up and make you beg for forgiveness until I'm satisfied!" Twisiting his hand, the plump boy grinded Hinata's head into the dirt as he spoke, bent on making her pay. Hinata choked back a sob, mumbled apologies tumbling incoherently from her lips.

"Hey quit that, you punks!" A loud voice bellowed. The 3 boys turned to look at the newcomer. Upon seeing the infamous spiky blonde locks and whisker marks, jeering smirks stretched across their lips.

"Well if it isn't the troublemaker that everyone in town hates," one of the other boys sneered. "Go away, brat, no one wants you here - or anywhere."

"I am not a brat or a troublemaker!" Naruto retorted indignantly, gritting his teeth. "At least I don't pick on girls smaller and younger than me!"

Hinata opened her eyes warily, taking in the boy who had come to her rescue and was now taunting the boys that had been bullying her. She watched him get into a heated argument and could not shake the feeling of familiarity he invoked. As the boys began shaking their clenched fists at each other, her eyes widened a little in recognition. The golden locks and bright blue eyes at the swing from 2 years ago flashed across her memory.

"Na-Naru-" she gasped, before the sound of her voice was drowned out by the loud yells of the blonde boy and 3 bullies. They had begun throwing punches at each other and were fighting furiously with each other, Naruto soon being overpowered by the 3 larger boys. They pummeled him into the ground and Hinata felt her panic rising. She struggled against the dirt, wanting to stand and go over and just _do something, anything_, to make them stop beating him - and all because of her - pushing with the screaming muscles in her arms to get up. Just then, she heard thundering footfalls from a distance, and a loud concerned call of her name.

"Hinata-sama!" She heard the panicked voice of Ko call as he ran towards the group. The 3 bullies looked up at the approaching adult and dispersed immediately, running away in the opposite direction for fear of being caught. Ko hurried over to Hinata's side and helped her, anxiously checking her over for any signs of injury. Hinata squirmed out of his grasp and stumbled over to Naruto's side. The boy was lying on the ground with his eyes tightly shut from exertion, chest heaving from the hard breaths he was taking.

"A... Are you okay?" She asked timidly, softly reaching out to touch his cheek. The boy's eyes blinked open and slowly focused on her face. A slow smile spread tiredly across his face.

"Good," he breathed. "You're alright." Hinata began to smile tremulously back at him before she felt her arm being yanked away as she was pulled abruptly into an upright position beside Ko.

"This boy! Hinata-sama, we must leave. _Now_." Ko stated firmly, his eyes narrowed and glaring at Naruto.

"B-but Ko! He helped me-" Hinata protested before being cut off.

"No, Hinata-sama. You will not associate yourself with this boy any longer. Come. We must return." Ko said with finality, tugging Hinata away with him as he strode in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata twisted to look at Naruto as she was being pulled away, looking helplessly at the boy on the ground. The bitter smile on his face and slight wave looked the same as it did those years ago, and the pain she saw in those eyes felt as deep.

Only this time, Hinata felt that pain stab deeply into her heart as well.

* * *

2nd chapter up :)  
This was based off the flashback Hinata had about Naruto saving her from bullies during her fight with Pein.  
I know the story's a little angsty right now, but it has to be this way since their childhoods were both kinda riddled with feelings of pain & inadequacy.  
We'll get to the fluff in the later chapters, and I hope you'll continue to stick around till then.  
The next chapter's gonna show Hinata beginning to develop feelings for Naruto, which I hope you guys will look forward to!

Do let me know what you think of this by leaving a review, what you think i'm doing right, and what i'm not, but please do it in a nice manner :)

Thanks for reading, and hopefully you enjoyed.


End file.
